


Midwinter

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: After a long day of drills and training outdoors in chilly Swiss weather, you and Gabriel are exhausted when you collapse into bed together. But maybe you don’t need to go to sleep right away…





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> _Honestly, I'm so happy you ladies are back and I hope things are going well for you (or at least headed in such a direction). My request is simple: Write something for yourselves. Smutty, fluffy, angsty, whatever and whoever you want. You guys deserve to treat yourselves for how amazing you treat us!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You collapsed into the plush mattress with a long-suffering groan. Above you, Gabriel laughed as he slipped under the covers, though the sound was cut off by a yawn. You lay face down in the bedcovers, words unintelligible.

Gabriel petted your hair softly. “Why don’t you come under the covers? You’ll get cold out there.”

That wasn’t entirely true, considering the heat was on _and_ you were both wearing flannel pyjamas, but he knew you got cold easily anyway.

“Leave me here to die,” you finally groaned. He smiled good-naturedly and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you up and helping you scoot under the covers.

“You’re a spoiled little shit,” he scolded, though there was no heat to his words. You wiggled around so you could face him and didn’t wait to put your arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

“It’s hard not to be when I always get treated like such a princess,” you teased. Gabriel sighed against your mouth as he chased your pliant lips and warm tongue.

“I don’t know if I have the energy for much tonight,” he murmured. You smiled as you nuzzled his cheek, pecking a few soft kisses across his mouth.

“I know,” you sighed, the sound lined at the edges with exhaustion. “I’m probably not up for a full session either—we _can_ just go to sleep if you want to, but I think I have enough on reserve for a little bit.”

As your hand drifted over his crotch, you found he was already hard, and you couldn’t help your giggle. Gabriel was already working open the buttons of your top, hands eagerly fondling plush breasts. You pushed his bottoms down enough to free him. Curling your fingers around velvet skin, you squeezed gently at his crown, gathering the bead of pre and stroking slowly.

Gabriel groaned against your mouth as he tweaked your nipples, making you squeal. One hand slipped into your bottoms, and you sucked in a breath as he stroked along your folds through the soft cotton of your panties. You bit your lip as you made eyes at him, hips moving against the touch.

“That feels good,” you mumbled, and Gabriel couldn’t help his smirk.

“Yeah? Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do.”

You moaned against his mouth as he pushed his hand into your panties, stroking along moist folds as he coaxed you into more kisses.

“All sorts of things,” you whispered, free hand gliding up his front beneath his pyjama shirt. “Can’t really do all of them, though. Not tonight, at least.”

Your fingers circled his nipples, gently tweaking them and making his breath catch. He purred as he licked into your mouth, digits circling the hard bud of your clit.

“You can still tell me about it,” he cooed, nipping your bottom lip. “Might give me some nice ideas to try for next time we both have the energy.”

“What about tomorrow?”

“In the morning?” He wondered aloud. You nodded with a coy smile, and he laughed.

“You really like morning sex, don’t you,” he mused.

“Yeah,” you agreed, letting out a soft yelp as he slipped his fingers inside you. “_Oh fuck_—”

Gabriel swallowed the sound of your moan, stroking your sweet spot as he crooked his digits.

“You’re always more sensitive when you first wake up. Maybe I should see how fast I can get you off with just my fingers,” he cooed, grinding against your palm as the tempo of your strokes increased.

“You mean right now, or tomorrow?” You stammered.

“Why not both?” He teased, nipping your throat as his fingers continued their insistent strokes. “Come on, I know you’re close. You’re squeezing my fingers so tight, and you’re completely soaked.”

“Please,” you begged, neither of you quite sure what for.

“That’s it—”

You cried as the tightly wound coil in your belly snapped, and you gushed out over his fingers. He groaned against your skin, each stroke dragging more of that hot, liquid pleasure out of your pliant body, soaking your panties and pyjama bottoms. It wasn’t until you were grabbing at his wrist, making pitiful noises of protest that he stopped, slowly withdrawing his fingers and licking your creamy essence off his hand.

“Such a messy thing,” he crooned in your ear, tugging your bottoms off and tossing them aside. You parted your thighs around him, eyes bleary as you searched for his gaze. The thick shaft of his cock rested heavy against your mound, and you slowly moved your hips, grinding against him.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, brushing hair back from your face. Your chest heaved slowly, and you nodded.

“Will you fuck me, Gabriel? Please?”

He hummed as he gripped himself, slicking his length along your folds. You bit your lip as you whimpered, holding your legs open for him.

“It’s hard to say no when you ask so nicely,” he murmured, kissing you softly as his crown brushed over your clit. You whined out a low moan as you squirmed beneath him.

“Please,” you begged again, the desperate longing in your voice making his nostrils flare. Your mouth fell open on a yelp as he pushed inside with a single, smooth thrust. Your hips flush, he ground against you as he pressed you into the mattress.

“This what you wanted?” He teased. You nodded eagerly, finding his gaze, dark with lust.

“Please don’t stop,” you whispered, inner muscles clenching around his girth.

“I won’t last long if you keep squeezing me like that,” he groaned, finding a steady rhythm.

“I don’t mind,” you murmured, cradling his face as you sought his gaze again. “I just want to feel you inside me.”

“Cheeky little shit,” he mused, one hand slipping between you to rub tight circles around the bud of your clit. You whined as your muscles flexed, tightening around him as your jaw clenched.

“Oh, fuck—”

“That’s it. You’re really feeling it now, aren’t you?”

“I love the way your cock feels inside me like this,” you agreed, cradling his face. “I can feel every inch of you, and I can’t get enough of it.”

He groaned against your skin, thrusting deeper and harder as his fingers curled into the sheets.

“Love you,” he muttered, the sound of his words barely more than a whisper against your mouth. You sighed as you kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

“You, too,” you hummed, hips chasing his thrusts. Your head tipped back into the pillows, the heat in your centre coiling almost painfully tight.

“Gabriel—”

“Almost there,” he mumbled, fondling your plush breasts.

“Gabriel, please,” you whined, fingers curling into his shoulders. He pushed your knees towards your shoulders, and you arched beneath him as your head fell back. The sound of his groan sent a frisson of pleasure rippling out over your skin.

“You like that?” He teased, hips moving at a more languid pace now. Too lost in bliss to form words for a moment, you only nodded. As he thrust forward again, your eyes rolled back and you let out a low groan.

“Yeah,” you whispered. “You’re so deep,” you added, voice shaking as you gripped his thighs.

“I’m close,” he murmured, fingers finding the fat swell of your clit and moving in quick, even strokes. “Think you are, too. Need a little help getting there?”

You nodded feebly, stars exploding behind your eyes with each measured thrust.

“Oh, fuck me, Gabriel,” you hissed, head falling back again. “Please, _please_—”

His hips shifted their angle, and he began moving faster. Each thrust bumped his crown over your sweet spot, bottoming out on every other push. Your breaths came in pitched, desperate gasps as your chest heaved, and you cried.

A string of curses escaped you, the rhythmic pulsing of your walls signalling your impending climax, and you saw the excitement spiking in his expression.

“Come on. Come for me. I want to feel you milking me for all I’m worth.”

You lasted only a few more thrusts before you came undone. A keening wail escaped you as you gushed out, slicking his cock and soaking the sheets beneath you. He hilted deep with a low snarl, emptying himself inside you as he pressed his face into the furrow of your shoulder. He peppered soft kisses along your throat, following up to your mouth, whispering a string of praise and filth against soft lips before he slowly leaned back with a low groan.

You let out a whine as he slipped free, watching sleepily as Gabriel held your thighs apart to watch his thick come slowly trickle out. You turned your face into the pillows with a soft giggle, stretching your arms overhead.

“That was nice,” you murmured, brushing your knuckles down his cheek. He took your hand to kiss your palm.

“It was,” he agreed, giving you a quick peck before he rolled out of bed. He returned a minute later with a warm cloth, quickly wiping you down and cleaning up most of the mess.

“I don’t know if I have the energy to change the sheets right now,” you muttered. Gabriel clucked his tongue at you, and nudged you out of the way before spreading a towel out over the wet spot. Spots. Well, good enough.

“Neither do I,” he put in, “so that will have to do for tonight.”

You nodded, and he helped you shed your flannel shirt, stripping out of his own pyjamas before he slid back under the covers next to you.

“We’re going to be so sticky in the morning,” you sighed, already drifting.

“I’ll just have to fuck you stupid in the shower, then,” he yawned, tucking you under his chin.

“Mm, fuck me in bed, first,” you mumbled. “From behind. I like it when you manhandle me, and that’s my favourite position for getting rough.”

He laughed sleepily as he pecked a few kisses against your forehead. “You want me to be rough?”

“If you like,” you shrugged. “I'll take it however you’ll give it to me. I just like the places you hit when you take me from the back. You go really deep, but it’s a different angle, and it feels _really_ good.”

Gabriel hummed as he nuzzled your crown, eyelids drooping. “I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning and give you all the dick you can handle,” he murmured. “And then some.”

You tipped your face up to leave a soft kiss on the hook of his jaw. “That sounds really good.”

With a quiet giggle, you settled back in against his chest. Cuddled together under the plush blankets, mostly protected the wet spots, you slowly drifted off into darkness.


End file.
